Dirty Little Secret
by Little Laughssassin
Summary: While helping Edd clean his apartment for spring cleaning, Kevin discovers a mysterious little box inside his boyfriend's closet, and what's hidden inside could prove to be quite useful and fun. It's always the quiet ones who will surprise you the most. KevEdd smut onseshot!


_**Author's Note:**_ Aaaaand I'm alive! I've been on a super long hiatus for Leap of Faith, i know, and i still am, but i did start the new chapter :3 but here you have my first smutt oneshot while you wait ;v;?

Thank you to everyone who has read / liked / commented / and followed my stories!

Thanks to anon on Tumblr for the prompt! Hope you like it!

**My Tumblr**: little - laughssassin . tumblr . com

* * *

It was that time of the year again. The birds were singing, flowers were blooming, hibernation was ending, and Kevin's beloved boyfriend was making you help him clean his flat. Yup, Spring had arrived, and with it, his clean-freak's boyfriend desire to pull a Snow White all over the place. Although, to be perfectly honest, Edd didn't really force Kevin into anything; rather he volunteered to help him simply so that he could finish faster, and that would mean being able to spend more time together.

The smell of lavender cleaning products invaded the redhead's nose as he dusted his boyfriend's bookshelf and reorganized his books.

"Remember to put them in alphabetical order by title please! And if possible, could you perhaps arrange them by author as well? Thank you!" The ravenet piped up from the little kitchen.

"So…you want me to organize them by author, and once I have those groups settled, you want me to organize the titles?"

"Correct!"

"…Alright." Kevin sighed, but did as he was asked. '_The sooner I get this shit done, the sooner I can get my boyfriend back.'_

Double D busied himself cleaning and re-organizing his little kitchen, not that there was much to do to it since he was always neat and tidy, and germs were highly unwelcomed. He moved to this little flat about 5 months ago; Edd had gotten a part time job at a local clinic as an assistant nurse – and at times receptionist – while he finished university, and now that he was nearing the end of his Bachellor's degree, he felt it would be a good idea to finally move out on his own and truly be an independent, responsible adult at 22. This worked perfectly for Kevin, because now they didn't have to worry about privacy at all.

They had been dating for about 5 years now, but it wasn't always smooth sailing; because they were still in high school when they started dating, Edd being the brain, and Kevin being a star jock, the coming-out-news and the relationship-news weren't exactly received with the warmest of welcomes, but eventually people calmed down and learned to just accept it and get over the fact that the teachers' pride and the MVP were an item. Having their friends supporting them along the way was also an incredible help for them.

Kevin began to zone out, remembering their early days and their many 'firsts'; he had been in relationships before – although all of them had been girls – but this one was especial; this one was Double Dork. He probably would've continued his now somewhat arousing train of thought regarding his little dork, had it not been for the massive encyclopedia toppling over and crushing his foot.

"OOOW! FUCK!"

Double D hurried over to his boyfriend in the living room and crouched down to his level. "Oh my! Kevin, are you alright?!"

Kevin 'tchd' in pain but nodded, "Yeah, yeah, don't worry babe. Just that this murderous paper beast attacked my damn foot, that's all."

Double D couldn't help but chuckle a little upon hearing the description given to his book, but was still worried something might've bruised or fractured. "Are you sure you're alright? Can you stand up properly?" He held onto his boyfriend's elbow to help him stand.

"I told you I'm fine," the redhead smiled and pecked him on the lips, "lemme just finish over here. The faster we're done the sooner I can have you all to myself again without being cockblocked by Mr Clean…"

Both boys laughed this time and Double D shook his head, "That's quite alright Kevin; I think my book collection has already caused you enough damage. Hmm… How about you help me with my room instead? Would you mind taking my clean laundry over?"

"Alright." Kevin made his way to the nearby couch were a basket with Edd's neatly folded clothes were in and swiftly picked it up. Double D stayed behind to finish with the books as Kevin walked into his room. He placed the basket down on his boyfriend's bed and looked around. "Man, I don't even know what he's supposed to clean here…everything's so damn tidy in this whole place…ah well." He looked back down to the clothes in front of him, "I guess he would probably appreciate it if I put these away for him…oh…wait…what if I don't do it the way he likes it?... ah fuck it!"

The redhead open Edd's closet and looked around hoping to get at least somewhat of an idea as to how he liked to organize his clothes, "Okay, let's see… Pants to the right…sweaters over here…oh, drawers by the bottom," he opened one and checked inside, "heh, his undies go in here… ok, and the shirts go – oh, what's that?" Something at the very back corner of the closet got his attention, a box that seemed to have been haphazardly throw, breaking the order of the closet. "Well I doubt he keeps any clothing in here… probably just more nerdy books and junk… or old scams that never saw the light…oh man, what if there are photo albums in here?"

"Kevin, are you doing alright in there?" Came Edd's voice from outside the room, catching him off guard and slightly startling him.

"Y-yeah! Just, cleaning more stuff and putting your clothes away!"

"Oh, thank you, Kevin!"

"No prob!" He went back to focusing his curiosity and attention on this mysterious box; what if they _were_ photo albums? Kevin had never seen them, and he really wanted to know how cute his boyfriend must've been as a baby. He looked around one more time and waited a few seconds to make sure Double D wouldn't be coming in any time soon; once he concluded the coast was clear, he looked back to the box with determination and slowly began to open it.

"…No…N-No way…" Kevin's face turned a deep, scarlet red and he felt as if his nose would explode from blood pressure at any moment.

As if by sixth-sense, Double D felt a strange aura in the air, and a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Maybe I should go check on Kevin… he's been awfully quiet…I should be at least hearing hangers being hung up in my cl-…" Suddenly his eyes popped out and he dashed over to the room, only to find Kevin, kneeling down on the floor, closet doors wide open, and open box in his hands. '_Nononononononono! OH CURSE! WHY WAS I NOT MORE CAREFUL?! HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT SUCH A THING!'_

Kevin turned to face his boyfriend once he felt his presence and was able to detach his gaze from the contents of the box, clear panic and embarrassment written all over the ravenet's face. He slowly stood up and said absolutely nothing as he walked over to where his boyfriend stood at the entrance to the room.

"K-Kevin, I can explain! Well, at least, I think I cant… P-please hear me out! I-I just began to grow curious about such…things…a-and the more I learned the more my physical curiosity grew, you see? A-and I didn't know h-how you would react to it and I justMMPH!"

Slightly chapped lips shut him up and took over his mouth, passionately and deeply kissing him. Kevin scooted them over to the solid wall and slammed the door shut with his foot as he continued to devour his little nerd, licking his lower lip and demanding entrance to his mouth. The jock's calloused hands slid their way under Edd's shirt and traveled over his back and waist; he pinned himself closer against the smaller boys body, keeping him flat against the wall as he nibbled and sucked on the sensitive parts of his neck.

A soft moan escaped Double D's mouth and his cheeks began to flush as he felt Kevin's hot breath against his skin, "K-Kevin? What are y-" But before he could even finish he was cut off by an invading tongue now playing with his own. Kevin dragged his nails slowly down Edd's back, right by the middle, knowing just how to make his little lover quiver, and he definitely got the reaction he desired. He started to take off Edd's shirt, and quickly went back to kissing him, sucking and biting on his lower lip.

By now Edd's brain – and hormones – began to catch up on what was happening, and his sex drive kicked in. He began to tug at the redhead's own shirt and slid his hands under to caress his chest and abs. All those years of sports, and puberty, did wonders for Kevin's body, Double D greatly enjoyed it, and the attraction was great. Kevin took the queue and took off his shirt, wasting no time to press his bare skin against his boyfriend's; the contact sent electricity throughout both of their body's and before Double D knew it, Kevin had picked him up, wrapping one arm under the boy's ass and another one tightly around his slim back, allowing Double D to wrap himself against him as they continued to kiss without a care for breathing.

The redhead spun around and threw Double D onto the bed, sitting on him and pinning him down by getting hold of his wrists and placing them on either sides of his beanie-clad head, and continued to kiss him, demanding more and more of his mouth. Finally they broke apart for some much-needed oxygen, and Double D could see the lust and hunger in Kevin's green eyes. The redhead smiled devilishly down at his little lover, and turned to the box on the floor next to them as he spoke.

"Well, well, well…your physical curiosity huh? I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have minded helping you with that."

Edd's face brightened all the way to his ears and he looked to the side, "Yes, well…I just…I – Kevin? What are you doing?" Kevin shifted and reached down to the box, taking out a pair of straps and lube. He put the lube on the bedside table, and turned back to his boyfriend, "I would've been more than willing to play too." He took Double D's wrist and tied them together behind his back, Kissing and nibbling the ravenet's earlobe as he tightened them. More moans escaped the other male's mouth but his face was still bashfully colored. Kevin chuckled next to his ear and kissed it again, "Don't worry babe, I'll be careful not to hurt you…much." He made sure the straps were tight enough to restrain him, but not enough to cause much discomfort or pain. The last thing he wanted was for his boyfriend to be in pain as they had sex, at least not when the reason for his pain wasn't out of pleasure.

"Are they ok like that?" He asked.

"Mhm." Was all Edd could manage to answer.

Kevin went back to kissing him ferociously and deeply, lowering his hands to unbutton their jeans. He got rid of their pants and could feel Edd's throbbing member against his own through their boxers. Shivers ran down his spine as he grinded slowly against Edd and kissed his neck, sucking and biting harder, bruising the delicate skin with purple hickies. Edd could feel his more feral desires cloud over his mind, demanding more from the redhead over him. He lifted up his hips and grinded against Kevin, causing the jock to let out a shaky moan; Kevin returned his mouth to Edd's, lips smacking, tongues fighting, and asserting dominance over the tied up boy. He reached up and yanked Edd's beanie off, carelessly throwing it away and grabbing on to a chunk of jet-black hair.

Edd's erection was becoming painful, and he didn't want that damned piece of cloth in the way; he pressed his hips upwards against Kevin's once again and panted between kisses, "K-Kevin…"

The jock took the hint and slid off Edd's boxers, watching as his member sprung out; then he took of his own pair of boxers and reached over for the bottle of lube, squirting some over his hand before getting a hold of their cocks. He began pumping, slowly at first, using his free hand to support himself as he hovered over the ravenet, taking in the sight of flushed pale skin, light sweat, half lidded, cyan eyes, bitten-pink lips, and hickies decorating Edd's neck, and the fact that the dork was tied up under him, allowing Kevin complete control over sex made him crazy; his hormones were raging inside his body, and he needed to satisfy them.

He could stare at Edd like this all day, panting under him as he rubbed their members together, he started to pick up the pace, letting out his own groans of pleasure now; he went even faster now, gripping harder and focusing on the sensitive tips. The arm he was using for support was starting to shake, and he could feel the blood pumping through Edd's cock, and if his now arching back and closed eyes were any sign, Edd was getting very close to his limit. But that wouldn't do, oh no, Kevin wanted to play more.

He suddenly stopped and chuckled to himself when he heard a small whimpering complain from Edd, "Don't worry babe, I'm not done with you just yet." He took the bottle of lube again and squirted a bit more over 2 of his fingers, making sure to cover them properly before setting the bottle aside again. He moved to the front, opening Edd's leg and bending them a little to give him clear access to his entrance. He started with one finger, circling the rim of the entrance and enjoying his boyfriend's light pants. He slid it in and began pumping again switching speeds every now and then."

"M-more"

Kevin obeyed the command and stuck the second finger into Edd's ass, pumping it deeply and scissoring once inside, making sure to properly stretch his boyfriend before the real fun began. Kevin could see the struggle, the way Edd was squirming as if he kept forgetting the straps, trying to free his hands so he could just wrap them around Kevin and move him the way he wanted to; just the thought of it greatly aroused Kevin. He had never been so damn horny in his fucking life. '_We should _really_ do this more often.'_

He roughly stuck in a third finger, and Edd yelped, followed by a shaky moan and what was possibly Kevin's name; but by now Kevin's cock was becoming impatient and lonely, and soon enough Kevin began to lose all self control. He went back to the box, pulling out another set of straps and what appeared to be a vibrator ring. He took his fingers out and got a hold of his ankles, using the strap to tie them together. Edd stared in amazement at how dominant and aroused Kevin had become, and to be honest, it greatly aroused him too. He had never tried the straps on before, other than to see what it felt like to be tied up, but now that they were actually being put to use with a partner, the idea of bondage became more interesting and fun.

Kevin secured the straps and took out a condom from his jeans pocket's, opening it and sliding it securely over his member.

"You had a condom in your pocket?" questioned Edd.

"Of course, you never know what could happen when we're alone." He winked and smiled hungrily at Edd as he positioned himself in front of him once again, then taking the ring and putting it over his cock, sliding it all the way to the base of his shaft; it took a second to figure out, but once he turned the sexual contraption on, a low growl came out from deep within his throat, "Jesus fucking Christ!..."

That was it. That was the last straw and Edd could see it.

Kevin held onto Edd's hips and shoved his cock into Edd, making the boy shiver and moan as thye felt the pleasurable vibrations. Kevin began thrusting hard, panting and leaning down to suck on Edd's hardened nipples. The ravenet moaned louder and bit his lower lip in an attempt to quiet himself down a little, in fear that his neighbors might hear them. Kevin's tongue flicked his left nipple and he gently bit down and sucked, continuing to thrust his vibrating cock into the body. Edd had never felt pleasure this intensely before; he and Kevin had had sex plenty of times before, each time being memorable one way or another, but this was new, this was different, and Edd liked it, and by the looks of it, so did Kevin.

The redhead began thrusting deeper and harder, keeping his pelvis close to Edd as he thrusted, instead of doing bigger thrusts. He groaned and panted over the smaller male and took over his mouth with his own, reaching up with one hand to once again tangle his fingers in the silky sea of black locks. The kisses were sloppier and wetter than before, accompanied by heaving panting and moaning into each other. Edd bit down on Kevin's tongue and sucked on it, playing with it as pleased. A loud moan escaped Kevin, his other hand gripping harder at Edd's hip.

"Fuck!" Was all he managed to say before reaching around his boyfriend and loosening the straps, allowing the ravenet freedom to move his arms around and cling onto the redhead's back and hair; but this wasn't what Kevin was going for. He slid out of the boy's ass and swiftly turned him onto his stomach, reaching to tie his wrists in front of him this time, "Wouldn't want you suffocating on your pillow while I fuck you now would we?" He secured the straps and Edd turned his face around to see what else he was planning on doing. Kevin lifted Edd's hips up so that the boy was propped up by his knees and slammed his cock back inside. He groaned loudly as he thrusted in and out repeatedly, losing himself in the background noise of Edd's panting and groaning.

He reached around with one hand and took hold of Edd's own throbbing member and began to pump it in sync with his thrusting, causing Edd to buck under him. It was such a sinfully delicious view to Kevin, one that he wanted to become used to. Sex had always been good but this was fucking brilliant for his dominant nature, but he did wonder what it would be like if next time Edd was the dominant one.

Kevin's vision began to cloud over, and his hip movements were becoming more sporadic.

"Kevin, please, I'm…I'm so close!"

"Fuck, Edd, I'm gonna…ngh!"

Kevin was definitely losing it; with the last few big thrusts into Edd, Kevin became undone as he came inside Edd, and Edd quickly followed, emptying his load all over Kevin's hand. Kevin turned off the vibrator and they stayed still for a moment, panting, sweating, and trying to recuperate themselves. Kevin slowly and carefully slid his cock out, gently removing the ring and the condom, then tying it up and setting it aside carefully. His body collapsed next to Edd's in the most euphoric afterglow yet.

Edd turned on his side, about to hug his boyfriend only to remember the bondage that was still restraining him, "Uh…Kevin…"

"O-oh, sorry." Kevin undid the straps and threw them into the box, and once again settled close to his boyfriend. They held each other in blissful silence; Edd fitting snuggly against the crook of Kevin's neck, who gently caressed his hair and kissed his forehead. "Damn…" he said with a chuckle.

Edd giggled, "that was…quite something."

"Heh, you can say that again…seriously, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well it is very recent…and I guess I was a little embarrassed…" he smiled and blushed.

"Well, I was totally shocked, yeah…but…fuck if that wasn't the best sex I've had in my life."

Edd laughed again and snuggled closer, "agreed…wait… oh no!"

"No?!"

"Wha-ah-no,no, I meant no because of this mess!" He sat up in bed, akthough wincing a bit from being sore, and looked around, sighing.

His once neatly made bedsheets were now in complete disarray and chaose, and the basket of clean, neatly folded clothes was toppled over on the floor with his clothes everywhere. Kevin sat up and stared blankly at the boy, then at their surroundings, and back at Doubled D, then bursted out in laughter, wrapping a strong arm over the boy and bringing him down to bed again, "We'll clean up again later, just relax with me for a while."

Edd sighed, but smiled and agreed.

Kevin smiled back and kissed his boyfriend's forehead, "Dork."


End file.
